


She Dreamt of Him

by Allenefanfics



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenefanfics/pseuds/Allenefanfics
Summary: When Dany returns from the war of destroying the Lannister army, she gets into an interesting conversation with Missandei about the many talents that Grey Worm showed her. This makes Dany wonder about the graces of a man mouth and tongue and thinks about Him.





	1. HIs Face

Sitting in front of her vanity mirror, Dany thought about the cave paintings that the King in the North had shown her, the burning of the Tarlys and the spoils of war.

She was rubbing her hands with oil drifting her though to thinking of the Night King, the Others, and entertaining the idea of what Jon was saying is true which made her shiver, hearing the cries of Drogon outside made everything better, and smelled her oiled hands, the lavender soothed her.

Missandei came into her room to prepare her for bed, Dany was wearing her shift and nightgown but she needed help with her braids as Missandei sat behind her and slowly opened the intricate braids. After some silence, Dany finally smirked remembering their earlier conversation before the King’s interruption and through their reflection i the mirror, in hesitation she asked her.

“You were telling me something the other day, Missandei” Dany smiled seeing the girl’s blush from the mirror. 

“You told me many things happened..”Dany kept teasing the girl. And holding her hands turned around. 

“what happened?” Dany wanted to know as it had been long time since she had taken someone inside of her, clinging on the girl’s words.

“Your grace” Missandei blushed but finally gave in. 

“It was the night before Grey Worm’s travel to take Casterly Rock, and..”

“And?” Dany was waiting with eagerness.

“I went to his room to say my goodbyes, he was so tender and nice to me, not wanting to let go of each other, we..” the girl hesitated.

Dany grinned now knowing what was coming.

“He made love to me, your grace, it was not something that men do to their lovers, something tender, something sacrificial almost, I couldn’t believe he was doing it as no one had treated me like he did before” the girl’s emotions took over her and stopped to take a breath in. Dany held her hands feeling her pulse. 

“but..but how did it..he doesn’t have..” Dany was in confusion.

“Men don’t need to have..that..to give pleasure your grace..in fact, he used his..his mouth” Missandei finally said it with her red cheeks red as blood.

To Dany’s surprise, none of the men she’s been with had done that to her. “mouth? how? did it hurt?” Dany wanted to know more about it. 

“No your grace, on the contrary, it was much gentler than the usual way that men like to take their women in bed” 

“what did you feel?” Dany asked feeling heat under her skin.

“I trusted Grey Worm and he trusted me, without trust it is difficult to accept someone down there. He was gentle with his tongue in the beginning..but oh your grace, there comes a time where you feel your entire body on fire, and knowing that he was taking pleasure in my pleasure made me love him more.” the girl closed her mouth with her hand admitting she loved Grey Worm.

Dany gave Missandei a hug seeing her blushing. 

“I never knew men do such things without taking their pleasure first” Dany said combing the girl’s curls back from her face.

“He did your grace and oh it was an amazing feeling.” Missandei continued.

“When do you think he will come back your grace” the girl asked.

Dany didn’t know the answer for that question. It hurt her. “He will stay there a while longer until we sort things out” she hugged the girl again feeling her tears of longing to the man she loved. Dany had no concrete answer for her, but she had hope. 

Missandei then continued unbraiding her hair as Dany continued rubbing her hands with her oils. 

Lying in her bed that night, she found herself imagining the touch of a man’s tongue on her intimate parts wanting to dream of the men she had been before hoping to extend her memory of their couplings, and maybe she would get close to the sensation that Missandei had described, but the man she dreamed of was comely and younger than the rest, stronger but gentle, decisive but tender, and as she closed her eyes, the only face she saw was of The King in the North. 


	2. His Hands

A long time had passed, they had fought beyond the wall, met with Cersei Lannister and Dany was distracted of her small desires until he came to her door in the ship. He had made love to her, oh sweet gentle love with his comely face and strong arms.

She put on long white stockings that went up to her thighs as she was feeling chilly, but refused to wear small clothes or anything under her robe. As she was sitting in front of her vanity mirror, looking at her reflection the day after their heavy night. She ran her fingers to her mouth, closed her eyes and remembered how he felt, she then held her forearms feeling his soft touch again. She didn't know if he was going to be at her door soon, or if they ever will be together again as he had whispered sweet nothings to her in the morning, but they had avoided eye contact all day fearing the crew, their advisors, even themselves. The things they would do to each other. 

She swallowed, opening her eyes, a sadness took her looking at the door. It was well after midnight, and last night he had came to her earlier than this hour.

 _He won't come._ She put a glass of water next to her bedpost and sat on her bed, still hoping for his presence. The sheets felt like him as she ran her fingers on it, his smell was embedded in its fibers. She had a faint smile on her face lying on it, inhaling him. Her thoughts drifted, wondering the thing Missandei had told her. She wondered. Jon and her had coupled three times last night but he hadn't done that, the thing with the mouth, at all. She speculated if it was not a common practice in Westeros. But oh how she would love him to be there.

She squeezed her legs dreaming of him there and tossed on the bed for a few minutes. 

She got startled with a faint knock on her door, and seated herself, hair bouncing, heart beating, legs half open to her thighs from the robe that she was naked below.

 _It is him_. She hoped. 

She leaned over slowly opened it, and let him come in. They didn't speak much. His hair was unruly tossed all over his head and forehead, wearing his shift and trousers only. He closed the door and locked it. They didn't touch each other for a few minutes only looking longingly. He absorbed her velvet eyes, her unbraided waves and loose robe that was about to drop open. 

He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, opening her front, letting her robe dangle to the sides of her body. He felt her heartbeat, echoed his. 

He kissed her now strongly, pulling her robe off of her through her shoulders, letting it go down and cupped one of her breasts in between their heavy kissing. He felt her fingers pulling his shift up, letting her, he tossed it away.

Still kissing, she lied on the bed, he hovered over her. 

"You are so beautiful" he stopped, looking at her face. 

"i can't even look at you directly in this ship, how I've missed looking at you directly" Jon continued staring at her.

"I've missed you too" she said cupping his jaw.

He leaned over and started kissing, slowly and then all at once roughly making her writhe below him as she opened her legs for him. He pushed back on his knees on the bed opened half of his breeches, looked over her noticing her white stockings, he grinned with pleasure "I love them" he said, Dany didn't know what he meant.

"What?" she stated through her raging heart beat watching him take off his belt and slowly go through his breeches with his fingers.

"The stockings" he whispered as he ran his hands over them and pulled her up resting her well in the bed and hovered over her one more time, planting kisses to her neck, breasts, belly and continued down attentively waiting for Dany's response. 

She didn't realize what he was doing until he kissed her nub through her curly hair down there making her gasp "Jon!" she wanted to get seated and move away closing her legs, but he didn't let her. The sensation had gotten too great for her to handle, fearing from her own body.

"it won't hurt, I promise" he assured her, Dany was scared, all her dreams about this was about to come true, but what if it wasn't as great as she thought, what if it hurts. She fought him moving her legs, he grasped them through her stockings, until he got up facing her again, held her face. 

"It is alright, it won't hurt, Dany. You'll like it" Jon's voice was soothing. "No no" she protested with fear, her dream was about to happen but fear took her,

"Let me touch you there. If it hurts, stop me, slap me, shout at me, but I want to kiss you" he whispered. "here" he continued running his fingers on her sex. He then caressed her face. She was still hesitant but nodded.

He felt her tremble from anticipation.

She had wanted this for a long time, but why was she scared now. She trusted him. She had to. _He would never harm me._  

He kissed insides of her thighs holding her moving hips in place, slowly moved his mouth over her pink folds, hearing her breathing, she couldn't look at him, closing her eyes tight, he saw that and smiled. 

She pulled the sheets waiting for his touch, and oh he did.

He licked her folds with a slow up and down trace, hearing her whimper loudly. "are you alright?" he asked, she nodded.

He licked her again the same place, she moved again, but then slowly he increased his pace with his tongue feeling her whimpers decrease replacing it with small moans filled with pleasure as she relaxed. He took pleasure in it.

The sensation was surreal for her, Drogo and Daario hadn't done this not even her handmaiden Irri who had touched her couple of times with her hand. This was new and soothing, different than penetration. Nicer.

Getting more confidence, Jon entered his tongue inside of her folds feeling her move sharply but he held her down, her feet were arched touching his backside, she smelled of honey down there and he loved it. 

He started entering her in and out with his tongue making her familiar with the sensation. slowly, until suddenly he felt her hips urging him by meeting his pushes, he smiled then through his mouth, Dany's eyes were closed as he looked up, her head was moving slowly left and right, pulling on the sheets, experiencing every single jolt of emotion he was giving her. he heard her hum something, or maybe he was mistaken, little moans maybe.

He followed her rhythm increasing the pace as she did too, her humming getting louder. he then felt her hand on his scalp, pushing his face to her folds, he enjoyed this more. 

He pulled his tongue back now making her eyes open widely and wondering what happened as she saw his inserted two fingers inside of her and his tongue kept licking the folds, she arched her back again and her neck letting out cries but tried to be quiet. He twisted his fingers up her wall making her cry more with pleasure. 

He then entered the third fingers, increasing his pace and still licking. She was restless beneath him, closed her mouth with one of her hands, eyes shut. and the let out gasps "Jon..ooohhh Jon" she finally said it as he felt her wet juice come down his fingers and mouth. He continued his movements for a few more times. 

She felt pain and pleasure running up her thighs to her stomach, something sensational, almost blacked out, her most sensitive area was touched by the man she loved, she trusted. 

Her eyes were still shot when she felt his kiss on the sides of her face, gentle kisses. She opened her eyes, looking at him.

He grinned victoriously "did you like it?" he knew she did.

"Yes" she wrapped her arms around his neck. "who taught you this?"

"No one, I wanted to kiss you there." he answered somehow remembering his night with Ygritte and he pushed the memories way quickly.

"You're quiet good at it, can you do it again?" Dany answered with a smile.

"Yes, has your husband never done this to you before?" he asked her, wondering but also hating the idea that someone had been there before him, touching her, pleasuring her, being with her body and soul. He didn't know of Daario or Irri. She was yet to tell him.

"No, he was far away from being gentle as anyone could get"

"Do you think I'm gentle?" he asked

"Yes, yes you are a proper lover, a giver" she said kissing his face.

Jon smiled with happiness.

"you are a giver Jon" she said through her kisses to his neck.

"But I don't want you to be gentle now, be rough, take me as you want, as you wish" she moved herself beneath him, urging him.

"hurt me" she whispered.

Jon swallowed, he wouldn't do that, but she said it again "hurt me Jon"

He strengthened his grasp on her, and licked her mouth and nose making her mouth stay open. He opened his breeches and impatiently pulled his trousers down and off with his boots, and spread her legs wider, seating himself inside.

Somehow she pushed him away and made him lie under her, seating herself on his waist. He got seated grasping to her back, her hair had covered her breasts, he pushed them back exposing her skin to him. she pushed his curls back looking at his eyes when she wiggled her waist on him. 

She sheathed herself around him making them both moan slowly until she was fully around him. Her breasts were touching his chest and scars now, wrapping her arms around him "I want you, I have since the day you came to me" she said starting to move about his length "in that cave..at every..council meeting..at Dragon Pit" she continued. 

She started moving faster and he met her moves bucking up making her moan every time he did it "again..again" she repeated and he continued doing feeling her teeth on his earlobe, smelling her scents deep down him from her neck and hair, remembering them for the time of the battle, her sweet memory with him for he might die soon, but now they will live, and he wrapped her harder, grasping on her.

They danced together, moving erratically until both were undone, feeling each other's warm juices. Dany slept on her side next to him watching his pantings die down through his parted lips.

After some time of silence and long stares into each other, Dany heard herself say.

"I love you, Jon"

"I love you, Dany"

And at that moment, they had no shame, no walls, no barriers, no gods, nothing worth worrying about. 

 

 


	3. Little Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had arrived and settle at Winterfell. The war was upon them but Dany and Jon were still sneaking around.

Sitting in front of her vanity mirror, Dany was murmuring a distant song from her childhood. It was early morning, Jon had just left her room. His scent was still in the air, on her body as she often refused to bathe for a while after their couplings. Remembering him where he had been on and inside of her body calmed her down against the war that was awaiting them.

Still in her robe, she squeezed her legs together remembering the last thing he had done to her in the morning and the sensation that she had woken up to.

_I woke up on an intense feeling of warmth in the morning, a terribly seductive sensation, and when I looked down my body, Jon was in between my legs, oh my sweet love, planting kisses on my folds with his pouty mouth, and oh his tongue..!. I can't describe the feeling..It's warm, very warm, all I want is him...and his tongue..oh sweet sweet tongue.._

Dany let out a long breath on the remembrance of the exact feeling of her memory. She squeezed her legs more and continued humming with a smile. She loved him.

After their last coupling, she hadn't washed herself leaving his seed inside of her, hoping for some impossible thing that she well knew it might never happen. Continued brushing her hair nevertheless and braided some parts of it with a smile..

_His rough hands are holding me down from my moves, thank you Jon, hold me tight, don't let me go, I can't trust myself around you, especially when you do this..this..to me, ow his fingers are hurting, dipping on my skin..but leave your marks love, I want to remember you.._

She saw his red marks on her thighs, shifting herself in the chair.

_His hair feels silky, like mine, I will never stop loving your locks.._

As she braided her hair, now slowly.

_Ow don't look at me with those grey/black eyes, you're making me want you harder, you're melting me,..claim me, have me with whatever you have..ever single part of me will always love all parts of you.._

Echoing it in her own velvet eyes in the mirror and she let out a gasp on the feeling of what had come after, her eventual peak. 

_His skin feels cold on mine as he's hovering over me, pale as a snow behind the contrast of his black curls on his body. I want to warm you Jon, warm you with my own heat, own fire, protect you with however means I can. ow your lips..they have the entire universe in them.._

She swallowed and jerked up from her memories of the morning when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in" she said keeping her calm, still sitting.

Missandei came in and Dany smiled.

"Good morning, your grace" Missandei said as she set to help Dany with her braids.

"Can you do a Northern braid? such as the one Lady Sansa has?" Dany asked with a smile.

Missandei nodded and looking at her messy bed, and Dany's last night's clothes scattered on the floor, she knew the King in the North had been in her queen's chambers, _again._  

Missandei was braiding her hair when Dany couldn't stop herself from grinning.

"why is my queen happy, may I ask your grace?"

Dany didn't respond as she blushed like a little girl. She knew Missandei had known about her and Jon ever since the first night of her with Jon in the ship. The two had quickly glanced at each other, no words were spoken but both knew.

"I am glad you are happy, smile suits you well" the girl continued.

Dany turned to her after a while, the girl wasn't done with her braid. Dany was very happy. the little bubble that she had with Jon was enough to make her forget all about her miseries. Finally deciding to admit as she and Jon were sure, the entire castle already knew about them and there was no harm in keeping it from her confidante, best friend.

"He.." Dany started. "He was here last night" she finally finished her sentence. "He stayed till morning light, so gentle, so humble.." Dany teared.

Missandei held her hands.

"We did many things.." Dany mirrored Missandei's earlier remark.

The girl smiled and held Dany's hand. 

"Many things, your grace" the girl teased with a smirk.

"Did you like it?" missandei asked with a blush.

"Yes! it's..it wasn't like I had imagined, far better..there is a moment where you're not you, different than the usual coupling..warmer, intimate and I trusted him, I did and I do." Dany remarked with excitement.

Missandei was surprised. "I didn't know the King in the North had such talents"

Both let out a small laugh.

"Me neither, he is very talented. he knows his way around with his tongue." Dany finished her laughter.

A sudden sadness took over her face. Missandei worried.

"I am scared Missandei, I have grave fear for us, for our future." 

The girl held her hands tighter.

"Worry not your grace, this war will end and you will be with him"

"I very much hope that, I do, I..I love him" Dany finally let herself break. Missandei looked at her with compassion and they hugged each other. 

She had finally admitted it but oh how sweet it was to finally let go to of her thoughts someone else, other than her horrible encounter with Tyrion, and the sweet whisperings to Jon. She wanted to tell it to the entire world about her feelings. Wanting him, claiming him, and being with him was all she wanted. Damned this war, this winter, this cold. She would take him every night, every day, every minute and never leave his hand from the day they became one in that ship until her dying day. 

 

 

 


End file.
